In aircraft applications, an Electronic Engine Control (EEC) provides monitoring and maintenance data transmitted to onboard Health Usage Monitoring Systems (HUMS) or Data Transmission Units (DTU) and transmitted to the Ground Support Equipment (GSE) on landing. Data stored during the flight is transmitted to the GSE using the airframe GSE connector, for maintenance purposes. The type of engine data to be transmitted may vary. However, if the data varies, the communication protocol may have to be altered to accommodate the variance.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved serial digital communication protocol.